Perfect Timing
by poetrylivemusic
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore have never had an easy love story. Five years into their life together, they encounter new challenges that threaten the very foundation of their relationship but will they get through it? Or will they need a perfectly timed miracle? (Rated M for later chapters)


**A/N: So this is my first attempt at an original story, don't laugh. Um, it's kind of an AU story, if you are an Elena fan leave now because she is not welcome here (you'll find out why if you read it) There are also new characters here, Bonnie & Damon have besties! Real ones yay! **

**Before I continue I have to do the whole disclaimer thing. None of these characters are mine. All rights are reserved for the CW and LJ Smith. I claim no ownership over these characters, blah blah blah. Ya'll know the drill.**

**Back to this. So yeah, it was going to be a one shot but if I feel like I'm forgetting something ( and I usually do)so it will have another chapter. Go...read...the...thing...already. Bye loves!**

It had been 5 years since Damon Salvatore had left Mystic Falls in his rearview mirror. It was 5 years ago that he was constantly on supernatural monster duty pulling all-nighters, drinking like a fish and flirting with any woman within staring distance. It had been 5 years and he still thought about the boardinghouse and his one-of-a-kind bed.

It had been years but right now, staring at the ceiling, Damon wished that he was in that bed again.

"mmm" the body next to him groaned and turned over.

Yep. He really wanted that bed again.

Damon was about to close his eyes when the body shuffled again. This time bringing the sheets across his legs closer to her as the bed bounced. He covered his eyes with a lazy arm.

"Did you sleep at all?" His voice was groggy and sounded scratchy even to his own ears.

The bed shifted again and the sheet inched down to reveal the most beautiful face he had become infatuated with. Her eyes opened one by one and slowly the green overtook the hazel in them. She scrunched her face and closed them back.

"What?" she croaked out.

Damon took a deep breath while lying on his back and asked again.

"Did you sleep?" He whispered voice was starting to sound normal again

Her breath faltered and she waited a minute before answering. It felt like years to Damon though. "No."

The sound of the sheets being peeled from her body and the sudden chill in the air from it made Damon uncover his eyes. He looked to his left and saw a mess of thick curly brown hair and a sea of mocha skin. She looked exhausted. Her usual glow was absent and he knew exactly why.

"I know...it was a rhetorical question." Damon said before he threw his arm over his eyes again.

Bonnie finally shot him a look and had to blink twice to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"I know you didn't sleep" Damon continued "because you tossed and turned all night keeping _me _awake."

"You don't need to sleep Damon." she let out a breath of exhaustion.

He snapped his head in her direction and look her directly in the eye. His alabaster skin was glistening in the sunlight peeking in through the blinds in the room and she desperately wanted to look down at his chest. She didn't. She wouldn't allow herself to.

"But I like it sometimes _Bonnie" _He drew out her name for emphasis.

She tore her green eyes away from his blue and let go of the soft sheets in her hands. She flexed her small fingers and laid them on her stomach. Bonnie stared at her hands like they were foreign objects for a while before responding.

"I'm sorry." She didn't look at him when she said it.

"Don't be I know what today is..."

As soon as he said it she turned her body to face him. She wasn't surprised to find him already watching her. His blue eyes were almost burning her skin from the intensity but the longer she looked she noticed they softened. He was waiting for her to say something and when she didn't he continued.

"And I know you're scared" he said as he stretched an arm towards her face and touched her cheek with his palm "but everything is going to be fine."

She put her hand on top of his and kept it there. She kept his gaze trying to not to doubt his words. Normally she believed him before today but know she wasn't so sure. Though it didn't stop her from desperately trying to."You don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"Because I know you and I know that you...we..can handle anything that happens to us."

When she looked away from him she took her hand with her. He caught it before it hit the mattress and he pressed it to his chest. Her hands were cold and they were starting to shake. She wasn't really aware just how cold until he shivered. Bonnie was in the process of losing it. She could feel it.

Attempting to ball up her hands to cover her nerves she slid closer to him and when she did he let go of her fingers. His water blue eyes were searching her face for any emotion and the only one he found was worry when she finally met his gaze. He could tell she was nervous. He could hear heart rate picking up. Right now all he wanted was for Bonnie to believe that she would be okay. Damon wanted that for her and he wasn't in the business of denying himself anything he wanted, especially when it came to Bonnie.

"You don't know that." She said again, her voice above a whisper. "If that were true then..."

"Stop" He cut her off. "It doesn't help to think about what might have been. You'll get yourself even more worked up than you are right now."

She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak.

"And don't try to tell me you're not terrified, I can hear your heartbeat remember." He said tapping his ear.

Bonnie raised up and scooted back in the bed until she sat up against the headboard. She slowly ran a hand over her face and pulled at the fabric of her pink silk nightie. Her green eyes seemed to have lost their luster with the morning light and her curly brown hair fell awkwardly on her shoulders. She moved to wrap her curls into a low ponytail with her hands when Damon draped an arm across her legs steeling her attention.

"Hey" he said rubbing her leg "You're going to be fine."

She was staring at his hands moving up and down the expanse of the sheets. They moved with such determination, his hands moved like they knew something she didn't. She wished that they would just tell her the secret already. Bonnie could feel Damon willing her to look at him but she kept her sights in front of her. Anything other than those steel blue eyes that could always see right through her. She was picking at her fingernails, a bad habit she had that she needed to abandon.

Damon slid closer to her and she could feel the warmth coming from his body. She could also see that he had let her have all the covers since he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Bonnie."

He had his head resting on her right hip as he continued to rub her. He was gentle in his movements. He was mindful not to put too much weight on her body when he shifted to get comfortable.

"Look at me."

She could feel the reverberations in his voice go through her chest but she refused to take her eyes away from her bedside table. She could use a new lamp, she thought.

Damon could tell he was losing her by the way she glazed over. He was slowly failing in his one chance to calm her down before their day actually started. He had to get her attention so he stopped rubbing her legs and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pressed his lips to her stomach. He felt her heartbeat threw her shirt and smiled to himself against her skin. After a moment Bonnie's small hands flew to his soft ink black hair and she closed her eyes.

"Bonnie..." He gave her an open mouth kiss. "everything.." he kissed her again "is going..." He looked up at her. "to be fine." Damon said as he kissed her abdomen one last time.

When she opened her eyes he noticed they were a little brighter. She believed him. When he looked up at her and she looked down at him, he could hear her heartbeat slowing to a normal rhythm.

Holding his head, hands splayed in his soft black hair, she smiled at him.

"Okay." Bonnie whispered though her voice sounded hesitant.

"Okay." Damon repeated as he sat up straight taking her face in his hands.

Bonnie's smile grew wider and he saw her teeth for the first time that morning. He loved making her smile so he kissed her to make her feel just how much he loved her. It was gentle. It was passionate. It was perfect. He could feel her smiling beneath his lips.

Nope, Damon thought, I don't miss that bed at all anymore.

He separated them to let her breathe.

"I love you." He meant it.

"and I love you." She did too.

His hand was still on her cheek, his thumbs rubbing loving circles in her skin. She put her hands on his chest and admired him for a moment.

"Okay then, let's go find out about the future Mrs. Salvatore."

She chuckled at the sound of her name.

"Let's do it...Mr. Salvatore." She patted his chest before pushing him away from her.

She rolled out of bed and stood at the edge with her back to Damon. He was still sitting in the same spot when she headed for the bathroom and stopped just before the threshold.

"You coming?" She turned, tilted her head and extended a hand to him.

Her hair and the fabric of her nightie flapped in the sudden wind as he flashed over to her.

"You wouldn't catch me anywhere else."

They joined hands and disappeared into the bathroom together.

**So our little Bonnie and Damon have grown up, who knew? lol And it looks as if our favorite couple have encountered a couple of problems? What kind of hardships are in the cards for the Salvatores. Could it have something to do with Bonnie and what is going on with her? What will Damon do to make sure she is happy? **

**Tell me what you guys think. I'm super interested to see what you guys think is going to happen to them. **

**Oh and as always review, review, review! With a please on top of course!**

**Til next time...bye lovies!**


End file.
